


Femslash February

by ellewriter



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, i have no self control clearly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellewriter/pseuds/ellewriter
Summary: a collection (?) of short fics for femslash february because winter is the worst and i need something to look forward to





	1. she'll turn to me awake and ask is everything alright

After several years on her own, Tammy had gotten used to sleeping alone most nights. It had been years since she’d once stayed nights at Hannah’s, both exhausted from long days climbing the ladder at the FBI. Longer still since she’d been married to McKinley, and she had nearly been a different person then.

So, yes, she was used to sleeping alone.

Now, though, she could barely imagine sleeping without Sonja taking up the other side of the bed.

Weeks of hating each other had given way to a grudging respect, which in turn had given way to circling each for months, until, finally, blessedly, gravity pulled them the rest of the way together. At first, it had been hard. Both women had walls up that were hard to break—hard to let someone break. But here they were, sharing an apartment, sharing a bed. Sonja snoring softly, arm thrown at an awkward angle, hair cover crinkled against her pillow. Tammy in her baggy sweatshirt, tiredly reading through a case by lamp light, the occasional scratch of her pen the only sound aside from the other woman’s breathing.

She had tried to kick her habit of skimming case files in bed, but even with Sonja’s comforting presence at her side she still found herself unable to shut off her mind easily. The guilt she had been carrying with her like a second self—from high school, from McKinley, from every case gone wrong—was not the demon it had once been, but some nights were worse than others. The feeling that she shouldn’t stop until she figured it out, brought closure to some family out there and herself, crept up on her at times. So, the reading in bed continued.

As she flipped to the next page, eyes barely skimming the questionable eye witness account in front of her, Sonja shifted, burrowing deeper into the covers.

“What are you still doing up?” she asked, words mumbled through her sleep.

“Just reading.” Her response came through a stifled yawn, the page in front of her blurring.

“T,” Sonja said now, hand reaching for her arm but missing and coming to rest on her hip instead. “It’ll be okay. Come to bed.”

 Tammy had half a thought to argue that she was already _in_ bed, but the warmth of Sonja’s hand on her hip and the exhaustion she had felt all day won out before she could even form the words. Stifling another yawn, she closed the folder and carefully set it on the nightstand, clicking off the lamp before sliding down under the covers. As her head hit her pillow, Sonja shifted closer, resting her head on her shoulder, mumbling a “good night” into the fabric of her sweatshirt. Tammy pressed a kiss to her temple. Sleeping next to the woman she loved was so much better than sleeping alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song from the title has almost nothing to do with the fic but almost (sweet music) by hozier is a bop


	2. all you did was look my way, and my heart started to race

“Hello, earth to Tammy,” Sebastian called, waving his hand in front of her face, a concerned wrinkle in his forehead. She blinked suddenly, turning to face him, trying in vain to guess what he had been asking her about before she zoned out.

Sonja hadn’t come into work again that morning—sick, family drama, she wasn’t sure—and it was becoming increasingly difficult to deny that everything felt off when she wasn’t around. That wasn’t the only feeling she had been in denial about recently.

“Seriously, what is up with you today?” Sebastian said now, pushing his glass up with his free hand, the other still gripping the case file he had probably been talking to her about.

“Nothing,” she said, shaking her head as if it could dislodge the tiny voice worrying about Sonja. Her friend seemed skeptical but pressed on about the case anyway. For the rest of the day, she tried to keep her thoughts at bay, silently cursing herself for being so distracted. She missed trading taunts with the other woman, though, catching her eye over a cup of coffee in the kitchen, resting on the corner of her desk as they puzzled over a confusing piece of evidence. It was kind of ridiculous that she missed Sonja this much when she had only been gone for two days.

It was getting harder to deny that what she felt was a little more than friendship. 

* * *

 “Shit,” Sonja said, glancing down at her watch. She’d missed the last few days of work, taken out by a particularly nasty case of the flu, and here she was stuck in traffic, about to be late for her first day back. As she waited for the red light to change, her mind wandered to the texts she’d exchanged with Tammy last night. Asking how she was, if she needed anything, offering to bring her soup. She hadn’t said anything more than her other friends would have, but Sonja couldn’t stop the hopeful feeling in her heart that she’d been on the other woman’s mind. In the last few weeks, she’d found herself more desperate to make her laugh, to catch the glint in her eyes when she was teasing Sebastian or LaSalle.

And while she was pretty good at reading people, she couldn’t shake the fear that she was reading too much into their exchanges, the accidental brushes of hands on shoulders and smiles across the office. Tammy was the profiler, surely she could see right through Sonja’s charade. But then why hadn’t she said anything?

The light finally changed, and Sonja tried to press her worries away as she pulled up to the office. She was professional. She could do her job without making heart eyes at her very attractive, very intelligent, very… distracting coworker.

At least that’s what she told herself as she shouldered her backpack and breezed into the office, apologies already leaving her lips as she spotted Pride getting up from his desk. Still, she felt her stomach flip as she caught the smile on Tammy’s face as they made eye contact.

Maybe it wasn’t all in her head. Maybe _maybe_ was enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (title from nervous... by shawn mendes....)


	3. baby all at once this is enough

“T, get the hell up.”

Tammy groaned as she felt something hit her back and pressed her face further into her pillow to block out the sunlight streaming into the room. Her eyes were still caked with sleep, and her limbs felt too heavy to move. She heard Sonja making her regular morning noises—coffee maker brewing, water running, drawers quietly latching shut—and wondered how long she had been up.

“So aggressive,” she muttered quietly, finally turning over.

“I know you well enough that ‘Good morning, honey,’ doesn’t exactly cut it when you’ve been up half the night reading,” Sonja said before grabbing the shirt that was laying by her side. So _that_ was what she had thrown at her.

Tammy stifled a yawn, stretching slightly as she watched Sonja buzz around the room, pulling the shirt over her head and smoothing her curls down a bit, ducking into the kitchen to check the coffee, ducking back into the bathroom to grab a ponytail holder. There was something comforting about watching her move about naturally, no one else watching, no stress following her around.

“How late was I up?” Tammy asked now. Sitting up and glancing at her phone, she knew she would have to rush if she wanted to have breakfast at the island—rather than in the car, which was a habit she was trying to kick, being mindful about her time and all that.

“Too late,” Sonja replied sternly. But she pressed a kiss to the top of Tammy’s head as she passed through the room again. Tammy smiled, squeezing her hand in return.

They stayed in a comfortable silence as she rushed through her own routine, glad she had at least showered before tucking into her paperwork last night. So, it was only ten minutes before she slipped into the kitchen and pulled a mug from the cabinet. Sonja was already sitting on one of the stools, fidgeting with her watch as she scrolled through the headlines on her phone. Tammy poured herself a cup of coffee and leaned against the island across from her partner.

“So,” she said, “who’s responsible for replacing the coffee this time?”

“Girl, I did it last time,” Sonja huffed, looking up from her phone. “And we’re about to be out of toilet paper.”

“I’ll stop by the store after work,” Tammy replied. “ _And_ that gives me the perfect opportunity to pick up those drinks you hate.”  

“Listen, if you like having bad taste that’s on you.”

“You know you love me,” Tammy said, laughing as Sonja made a face at her. She leaned across the counter and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “We should probably get to work.”

 “You’re right,” Sonja replied, but she kissed her again before making a move to grab her jacket and her keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's randomly chosen title is from king of my heart by taylor swift


End file.
